


[Podfic of] And Hide Me Out of Sight

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summery: <i><a href="http://www.kitsuneyama.com/Mountain/Bardic/Songs/tamlin.htm">Tam Lin</a>, if there was hockey, sad Geno, and Sidney Crosby.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] And Hide Me Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Hide Me Out of Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808786) by [iBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBear/pseuds/iBear). 



> Cover by duckgirlie. Beta by takola. Music is Tam Lin by Trixy Pixie and was provided for me by dancinbutterfly.

Length: 43:48

Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/And%20Hide%20Me%20Out%20of%20Sight.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/And%20Hide%20Me%20Out%20of%20Sight.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')

Archive Links: [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060601.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013060602.zip)


End file.
